Adam
This article is about the character. For the creator of the series, see Adam Katz. Adam, also known as A.D.A.M is a reoccurring character on Inanimate Insanity and Inanimate Insanity II. Though he is perceived as a real person throughout the majority of the series, Adam is revealed to be an Android created by Steve Cobs in one of MePhone4's flashbacks in "Mine Your Own Business". Appearance In his first appearance in "A New Stage In The Game", Adam appears as a human wearing a green sweatshirt and blue jeans. He has black stick figure arms, hair. He is showcased in a room along with a Meeple laptop. Although Adam is not seen throughout the remainder of Inanimate Insanity ''and the beginning of ''Inanimate Insanity II, he is often heard over the phone with MePhone4 giving instructions. In "Mine Your Own Business" Adam appears in what is perceived to be his actual form as an unfinished robotic Android. His body and hair appear metallic, including his sweatshirt. His stick-figure arms are disjointed and have wires emerging from them, occasionally falling off. One half of his face has an eye with screws on four sides along with a mechanical mouth, while the other half is unfinished, revealing lenses and gears underneath. Coverage ''Inanimate Insanity'' In "A New Stage In The Game" Adam and MePhone4 talked the majority of the short about how they weren't ready for a new episode. He stated that the guacamole could not be obtained in time, which MePhone understood. Adam suggested to MePhone4 that he reveals the recommended characters to the public to see if one can join the game, implying that this was an obvious substitution for a real episode. In the background, Bubble from Battle for Dream Island showed up as a cameo as one of Adam's portraits. In "4Seeing The Future", MePhone4S contacts Adam during the elimination to tell him that he got 5 votes, even though he wasn't supposed to. He says that its horrible he got the votes, but then asks who he is speaking to, showing that he has no relationship with 4S. 4S then hangs up on him to avoid further confusion and getting caught. In "Double Digit Desert", while MePhone4 is in the middle of yelling at Bow, he receives a call from Adam, who tells MePhone to let Bow into the competition. MePhone complains that she's extremely dumb, but Adam says that this is what makes her the funniest character ever on the show, and ordered MePhone to let her join. In "Inanimate Smackdown", MePhone4 speaks on the phone with an unknown person, who is assumed to be Adam, about Paper blacking out, but quickly hangs up once he notices he is conscious. In "Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1)", MePhone4 once again speaks with Adam, assuring him that nothing will go wrong in the finale. Adam, begrudgingly, notes to not let MePhone4S escape. In "Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2)", Adam calls MePhone4 again as he is clinging for his life from the Crappy Cliff. MePhone4 comments on the ironic timing before accidentally dropping his phone into the water. Later, MePhone gets a call from Adam on Marshmallow's phone. MePhone4 apologizes for the events, but Adam is surprisingly pleased with the immense havoc that ensued, saying that ratings hit an all-time high. Due to MePhone misunderstanding this, he can negotiate for a 20 percent pay increase and a personal assistant for Season 2... ''Inanimate Insanity II'' In "Breaking the Ice", MePhone4 frantically calls Adam after witnessing his new assistant, Toilet, who was hired by Adam. During the call, Adam explains Toilet was the only person who wanted to assist MePhone, sarcastically adding "for some reason". MePhone4 angrily complains as Adam hangs up the phone. In "A Kick in the Right Direction", Adam calls MePhone4 ordering him to bring back fan-favorite, Bow, who died in the previous season. MePhone4, once again, hates the idea and instead orders Toilet to bring back Bow, who instead brings Dough. In "Mine Your Own Business", "Adam" is seen in one of MePhone4's flashbacks, appearing in a storage closet among other old and broken Meeple products. Later, MePhone4 accesses his newfound memories to recall Steve Cobs working on Adam. MePhone4 then connects that Steve Cobs, under the alias of Adam, hired Toilet for MePhone4. Toilet attempts to reason with MePhone4, but he promptly banishes Toilet from the show. Trivia *Adam is based on Adam Katz, the real-life creator of Inanimate Insanity. *Adam was originally thought to be one of the 3 humans to appear in Inanimate Insanity, the others being Nick Le and Santa Claus. However, it was later confirmed he was an Android built by Steve Cobs. *Adam is one of two non-contestants to get votes. The other was Nick Le. *Adam seems to have a Meeple laptop computer in his room. Adam has an Apple Mac actually, and the II equivalent of the Mac is the Meeple laptop. **He is the first of two characters to be shown using a laptop, the second being Fan. **This would make sense following the possibility that he is an Android created by Meeple. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters voiced by Adam Katz Category:Meeple [[Category:Meeple